A Late Revelation
by LittleGreenTroll
Summary: A training trip goes awry and leaves QuiGon with a dying apprentice. Will he find out, what ObiWan means to him before it is too late?Can he save his Padawan or will his Padawan save him? ObiWan is 15 revised version


Spoilers : Yes for a few JA-books

Summary : I just take a quote from this story: Always regard things as most

natural, you do! Only want to study them, when gone they are and

too late it is. Only then their worth, you recognise!

Timeframe: Obi-Wan is 15, set a few months after JA 14

Disclaimer : I do not make any money with this story. All the characters and

rights belong to Mr. George Lucas. The wonderful healer An-Paj

belongs to Jane Jinn (thank you for inventing him!)

**A Late Revelation**

The planet was hot, even Tatooine wasn't that hot. The heat was almost unbearable. The landscape was very rough, only stones, sand and mountains. Just a few animals lived on this desert-planet, that was called Neus. A few reptile-like animals crawled over the burning sand.

Obi-Wan wished, that the trip came to a quick end. They had been wandering around for almost one week. One week without any contact to the Temple, without fresh clothes and without a shower. The seven very long days were therefore filled with sweat, small rations of "food", that looked as awful as it tasted, and a very moody master. Qui-Gon didn't seem to be in a talkative phase, he had spent almost the whole day silent. And when he had opened his mouth, he had lectured Obi-Wan. The boy was at a total loss. For almost three years he had been the Padawan of the great Qui-Gon Jinn. But in these years, Qui-Gon kept Obi-Wan always very distant. They weren't approaching each-other, but were drifting more and more apart.

On Bandomeer everything had started so promising. Master and Apprentice had developed a very strong bond. The teenager thought, that with the years trust and friendship would follow, but he was so wrong. The blue-eyed boy felt anger and betrayal filling his senses. He envied his friends, Garen and Reeft, who became more than just Apprentices to their Masters. They both were regarded as sons by their teachers. Why couldn't Qui-Gon do that? Kenobi knew, that he was walking in a shadow, that he never really could cover. There would always be darkness luring behind -or around- him. Though Xanatos was dead and Obi-Wan was never anything like him, Qui-Gon saw a lot of parallels, the impatience, the lacking control of emotions and betrayal. The Master always waited for a mistake and when it happened he felt only backed up. After the affair on Melida/Daan Obi-Wan thought, that his mentor withdrew himself into his core and was building shields around himself. He shook his young head and looked in front of him. Qui-Gon was walking fast and fluently over the white, fine sand, that reflected the whole light of the unmerciful sun. The young man couldn't stand the thought of being another week on this planet with his Master, who behaved as if he didn't want to have the boy around him. Why were they here?

One week ago Yoda had sent them a message, that it would be time for the traditional Master-Padawan training trip to Neus. The small Master hadn't told them more. The next day a transport had flown them to this sand ball and that was that. It was said that during this special trip Master and Apprentice only could survive, if they worked and move as a team. Well, if that was true, Obi-Wan thought that he and Qui-Gon didn't have much more time to live.

He tried to focus on his Master, who was at least 20 meters in front of him. But he couldn't his mind was troubled and we was dirty, hungry, thirsty and he felt a bit dizzy. Jinn didn't realize that his Apprentice was far behind he was too occupied with himself.

Obi-Wan did not feel very well but kept on strolling behind his teacher, who had reached the mountainside. His rucksack was packed with too many things and it felt like a bantha was on his shoulders. The boy only wore his tunic and a cloth on his head, but it didn't help. The rays of the sun made their way through the thin material of both, cloth and tunic. He raised his shields, so that Qui-Gon didn't find a reason to lecture him about assimilation to the environmental conditions of a planet. By reaching his master's side several minutes later, he was suspiciously eyed by Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Oh No!", Obi-Wan thought, by trying to avoid the penetrating gaze of his teacher. "Here we go again, he is going to lecture me and to point out my failure.", but he was stunned, when Qui-Gon spoke up.

"Padawan, are you sure, that you feel up to climb the mountain here, or shall we take the longer way around?", Qui-Gon asked flatly.

"Of course I feel up to climb that stupid mountain!", Obi-Wan snapped back. He knew that he was being rude, but how could Qui-Gon doubt, that the student could climb that small mountain?

During the mount he regretted his words to his master. It was afternoon now, but the intensity of the heat and sun didn't decrease. It felt like the rays were whipping his back and head. But he wouldn't admit it to his mentor, he wouldn't give him another chance to be supported in his theory, that Obi-Wan was a complete failure. The older Jedi was sitting on a ledge and waiting for his apprentice. He could see, that Obi-Wan was fighting to make it to him and that impressed him. But it would have been easier, if he had told Qui-Gon the truth at the foot of this very high rock. He had seen the exhaustion and the pride in his pupil's eyes then and now Obi-Wan had learned the lesson.

There was a small cave on the ledge and Qui-Gon decided to stay there for the night. He watched a hand trying to get hold on the ledge and then ginger, spiky hair on its' way up.

Suddenly the hand slipped from its' hold and before Qui-Gon could do anything his apprentice fell without any sound very hard down onto a boulder. The Master was shocked. It went so fast. The fall was so unexpected, so silent, so real, so deadly. What had happened to his student? He was frantic now. He couldn't get one constructive thought. His mind was spinning. He had to think, very fast. Only the force could help him and Obi-Wan now. He released his fear into the force and took deep calming breaths and within seconds he cleared his occupied brain.

"Obi-Wan? I'm coming down now, I'm going to help you, boy! Obi-Wan?" he asked helplessly. But his student didn't give any respond. In seconds he swung his legs over the edge of the ledge and climbed down to his apprentice. Slowly he turned his head to face the small frame of his young student. It wasn't a very pleasant sight. Everywhere was blood. Fear started to rise again, but he pushed it away, he had to help Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon examined the young man. Obi-Wan's left leg was twisted in a very strange angle and he could see the bone through the torn flesh. Two or three ribs were broken or cracked, he was full of cuts and bruises and there was a bleeding wound on his temple. But thanks to the force he didn't have any internal injuries. He had to move the boy, he had to get him back to the cave above him. He couldn't treat his injuries properly, on that small boulder. Qui-Gon knew that this would be a very painful experience for his Padawan, but it had to be done. He grabbed the still form of his apprentice and lifted him over his shoulder, where he placed him gently down. A loud moan escaped Obi-Wan's dry and bloody lips. A very slow climb began. He tried to calm Obi-wan with the force, but he needed most of his concentration to make his way to the cave. Step by step he approached the ledge and eventually he made it. Very carefully he laid his unconscious student into the cool cave and examined him once again only to find, that he had a very serious sunburn on his neck. Qui-Gon cursed himself, he should have seen it earlier, maybe this whole thing hadn't happened then. But it was too late. His apprenticed breathed very rapidly and shallow because of his broken ribs. They needed help. Though every Jedi was a Healer, he couldn't treat these serious injuries on this planet without any helping material. The fracture of Obi-Wan's leg needed a bacta tank as well as the open wound on his temple. And Qui-Gon couldn't do anything! He wrapped Obi-Wan into his robe and accessed the force to keep the pain away from his battered student. Kenobi was so pale and shivering. This planet was known to be the hottest in the universe and his apprentice was feeling cold. He had to contact the temple! Searching for his comlink, he emptied the content of his bagpack. There was a small med kit, that he laid aside for later, a bottle of very warm water, clothes and finally the comlink. He summoned the temple, gave the Council their coordinates on the planet's surface and ordered a transport as quick as possible. He spoke with a fulltime healer about Obi-Wan's condition, which was getting worse. He trembled more violently by every second that passed. Qui-Gon knew, that his student was going into shock.

"An-Paj, how long do you think will he survive under these circumstances?", Qui-Gon asked in a very low voice.

"Obi-Wan is very strong, Qui-Gon. He has a chance, if the transport arrives in the next 48 hours. Keep him warm, don't get him dehydrated and calm him down. An-Paj out!" with this the communication ended. He went to his sleeping pupil. Red cheeks caught his eyes.

"Oh Force, no! He is developing a fever!", Qui-Gon was desperate. A wave of feelings crashed down on him. He seemed to drown. This was the first time his apprentice was seriously hurt. On the flight to Bandomeer his wounds were just superficial, but now? He could lose him. Even if he didn't want to admit it to Obi-Wan or anybody else in the Temple, somehow he loved this bright eyed boy and enjoyed teaching him every second. But nevertheless he stayed distant, he didn't want to spoil Obi-Wan because of the mistakes he made with Xanatos. Mistakes over mistakes, and showing too much pride had formed the evil in Xanatos. But Obi-Wan was so pure and innocent, he never could be like his second apprentice.

Jinn made a decision he shifted his shivering Padawan into his lap and warmed him with every inch of his body. Qui-Gon gathered the force around him and forced Obi-Wan into a dreamless and undisturbed, peaceful sleep. He wanted to stay awake for his apprentice, but sleep claimed him shortly after his apprentice had fallen asleep.

In the morning Obi-Wan awoke with a groaning sound. Pain, all he could feel was this pain in his leg, head and ribs. He didn't see his master and panic started to well up. Suddenly a big hand was placed on his shoulder and patted it. He tried to turn his head, but this movement was connected with too much effort.

"Don't move Obi-Wan! You had a very tough night and you will have a tough day.", Qui-Gon told him gently. Obi-Wan's vision blurred and he snuggled deeper into the warm bed. The boy was too confused to realize, that he was laying on his master and wrapped into his cloak.

"Master! Don't leave me, please." a frightened voice said desperately. "It's so dark and cold!" Obi-Wan was hallucinating and sounded rather like a child than like the strong young man that Qui-Gon knew so well. But with his 15 years Obi-Wan was still a child. He was a young boy, who needed more a father and a mentor than a cool and distant master. The 15-year-old boy still depended on a grown-up. How could he have been so blind? Large Fingers began to stroke the short hair. Ice-blue eyes began to water. What did he really know about his apprentice? Actually he didn't know him as a person. He shared his quarters with the teenager, he trained and spared with him, but he never really had a personal conversation with him, that showed him the core of this special student. Qui-Gon trembled. They spent three years together, three years! And he didn't know anything about Obi-Wan.

Always regard things as most natural, you do! Only want to study them, when gone they are and too late it is. Only then their worth you recognise!

As a Padawan he had been taught this lesson by Yoda. It was so very true. Yoda couldn't know then, but it was a lesson he never seemed to learn or seemed to learn very late.

" Master, where are you?" this call brought the teacher back to the here and now. He sent soothing waves of the force over their training bond and talked to the boy.

"Sssshhh, I am here, Obi-Wan and I won't leave you, I'll never leave you, I promise. You have got to hold on. The transport will arrive in a few hours and then you will be fine." Qui-Gon's voice left him. He took the bottle of now cooler water and placed it at his student's mouth.

"Padawan, you have to drink this, open your mouth." His lips opened and welcomed the liquid. Very hasty he swallowed the water and had to cough. It was a painful experience because of his broken ribs. Qui-Gon hoped, that the transport would arrive very soon because his pupil's condition wasn't getting better and there was no way he could stabilize him.

His Padawan suddenly breathed noisily. What was wrong? He used the force to detect the reason for this. His lung was perforated by a rib.

"When he had been coughing, the bone somehow managed to pierce his lung!" Qui-Gon muttered worriedly aloud. Now Obi-Wan had internal bleedings. And if the transport didn't arrive in a few hours, he wouldn't survive.

His comlink beeped. And An-Paj was the caller.

"How is he doing, Qui?" he asked sorrowful

"Not very well, a rib pierced his lung. When will the transport arrive?", Qui-Gon asked in the same tone as An-Paj.

" Oh this doesn't sound good. The transport should have arrived an hour ago. My assistant broke off his vacation, when he heard of this accident. He was also in the Outer Rim. Listen, I will call him and tell him about Obi-Wan…." , the conversation was cut-off. The power cells of the comlink were empty. Why now?

He focused once again on the still form laying in his lap. His vital signs were slowing down. Obi-Wan would make it, Qui-Gon wouldn't let him die, not now. Only a few more minutes, hours and the spaceship would arrive. Obi-Wan stopped breathing.

"No don't you dare to die on me, Kenobi!", the Master yelled into the child's ear. He was crying earnest. Tears flowing down his cheeks. Suddenly someone from behind shouted

"Am I too late? Master Jinn let me please see your Padawan." Healer Hagan demanded.

Qui-Gon stood in front of the bacta-tank with the knowledge, that his Padawan would live and that he would recover completely. He had learned his lesson now and he hoped, that Obi-Wan could forgive him the mistakes he had made.

Blue eyes opened and tried to peek through the greenish liquid.

Master, where are you? Where are we? Obi-Wan asked sleepily through their bond. Relief flooded Qui-Gon's senses, when he heard his Padawan's voice in his head.

I am here, in front of the bacta tank, we are at the temple, Padawan. Do you remember anything from our trip to Neus? Qui-Gon sent back

I'm afraid, that I cannot recall the ending the apprentice added

I am going to tell you later. Now sleep, son. and the Master sent a strong force suggestion to the healing youngster.

The last thing, that crossed Obi-Wan's mind was: "Did he really call me son?"

End


End file.
